2013.04.10 - Dinner And A Show
Scenes from an Italian restaurant... Wednesday is usually the slowest evening at Anita Bella, and that fact is definitely being proven tonight. There was something of a rush for dinner, but it's already past eight and things have slowed down, leaving only three tables currently occupied. Fern is standing near the kitchen door, talking to the other server, Jerry, about if they should both stay or one take off early. "You can if you want to," Fern is saying, "You're always covering for me. Live a little," she adds with a little nudge to his arm. She doesn't wait for an answer, but strolls away, heading for a table of two, with the appearance of a couple on their first date. Opening the door Ben waits to be seated or given the right to seat where he pleases. Every restaurant works a little differently. The Baxter Building has great coffee, pastries and the like, but variety is good. Some people talk about the Anita Bella and now is the time to try it. "I'll come by with your check in a few minutes then," the little waitress says with a smile to the couple. It looks like the date is going well, and this pleases Fern. She's just stepping away as the little bell over the door jingles, and without even thinking, her path veers to greet the new arrival. Her brows lift as she sees the young man, and he gets a warm greeting. "Hey! You're Ben, aren't you? We met in Central Park with Lady Sif and Jocelyn." Smiling at the face Ben realizes it's Maggie from the weird time world, aka the new friend he remet briefly in Central Park. "Yes, yes I am. Yeap, Jocelyn is a good friend and the Gods are a weird hybrid among friend and family," he smiles offering a hand then both arms then back to a hand. Ben's not sure if the lady is a huggy person or not. "Yes and forgive me because I'm bad with names. We met at the park but your name escapes me." Fern does happen to be a huggy person, even though she was a little surprised by Ben's quick hug at the park, but she's prepared for it now. "Fern," she offers easily, even though the nametag on her uniform seems to disagree, insisting that she's FREN. As she steps back she turns, "C'mon, I'll get you seated. You look like a booth man." The words are light and joking, and half a question of if he'd like a booth. "I don't know Jocelyn that well yet, but Lady Sif made me soup. It's really hard not to be intimidated around a Goddess though, even after bonding over soup," she adds with a soft laugh. Smiling as he sits down at the booth chosen, which is enjoyed since Ben IS a booth man, he says, "They get less intimidating with each meal. By meal number three you'll see them as friends that just happen to be Gods. The hard part is convincing the logical part of yourself that these Gods do exist and they are indeed Gods. Typically I'm a man of Science but they tend to break the mold with big smiles." Brown eyes look to the woman while a hand peels back his dark blue hood connected to his hoodie. "What do you recommend for a new guy?" across his face there is a plastered smile as he waits for the options. "I have a big appetite too so don't be bashful." Stepping aside to let Ben sit comfortably, Fern moves back to continue talking. "I'm still a bit hung up on Thor having a phone, and Sif cooking. I mean... that's so... -normal-." She regards Ben with a tilt for a moment, "Oh yeah, you had some kind of robot or something, didn't you?" She seems to recall Jocelyn saying something about that. The menu Fern was about to set on the table for Ben is swept under her arm and she grins. "Julius is here tonight, and he makes the -best- pizza. It's amazing, Anita has really rubbed off on him. Of course, they've been married thirty years, so..." She lets the words trail off, then gets her train of thought back on track, "How's that sound? What do you like on it?" Smiling at the woman, "I actually envy their relationship. They seem like the kind of couple that will be flirting with each other until the end of time. They truly are partners in crime and in life." A blush ran through his cheek, he hasn't opened up like that before, "Sounds like I'll take the largest size you got. With any toppings that relate to coming from a pig and any from a cow. Add some onions, mushrooms and jalapenos, and you've got my pizza. Toss in a fountain drink for my bevery and you've got my order for now." The smile continues on his face, "Extra sauce and cheese too. If I'm going to tempt fate into giving me a heart attack why not go all out?" The assessment of the Asgardians makes Fern smile, and she nods, "They are very sweet together. I don't know Thor as well, but he seems charming with his different ways. Met Eddie, too, once." Twice, actually, but she's the one unaware of that fact. She doesn't take her order pad from her pocket, instead lifting her hand and ticking off the items, starting with her thumb, "Pig, cow, onions, mushrooms, jalapenos." The other hand comes up, thumb flicking out first again, "Extra sauce, extra cheese. Coke alright?" Some people are picky. She is. "Perfect. Just like your memory," he inclines his head. A large tip would be given if this high quality of service continues. "Thank you, Fern." Waiting for a moment Ben looks at the woman, "You should go to a feast of theirs. They are ALWAYS celebrating something. Between the Midgard and Asgard Holidays there's like a feast every other weekend. You should check it out." Fern grins, obviously pleased, before her eyes widen slightly, "Lady Sif just invited me to one! She said she'll send an invitation in the mail, she was trying to choose a design in the park." She shakes her head, looking amused, "This city is so weird. Hey, lemme get your order in and be right back with your coke, Ben." She turns snappily and heads off, her dingy white sneakers squeaking softly on the floor. As she pushes through the kitchen door, her voice floats back, "Juuuuuuuules... pizza order." And the door flaps shut. Smiling Ben adds, "You have to embrace the weirdness, it'll grow on you just wait." Giving the young woman a wave the teen waits for his order or the waitress to arrive. "I dig this place," he comments idly. It's less than a minute before Fern reappears, but her path veers over to the couple on the date. Their check is laid on the table, "I hope you enjoyed everything and that we'll see you again." As she turns her eyes check the other two tables, where the occupants are still eating and talking. Good, nothing to do there. Coming back over, Ben gets another smile, and the glass of soda and a straw put down. "There you are, sir," she says with mock formality. She moves to lean against the opposite bench, so she can see if the other customers need anything, but she winces and pulls back, straightening her arm and twisting it to try and see her elbow. There's a pretty decent scrape there, scabbed over but still sensitive. Trying the lean again, without the pain this time, she smiles. "So, we have another person in common, too. I know Jubilee." Smiling at the mere name of Jubilee, Ben brightens up a little, "How many horrible things has she said about me?" Deep down his own question causes a stir of panic. Hoping he's good boyfriend material Ben is always afraid of being "Just a thing," or some other fickle-date material instead of long term. "How's the elbow?" he gestures to the scabbed over area of flesh. "And too bad this straw isn't like Reed's lucky straw. Apparently it gives soda extra fizz," dunking his straw into the glass Ben takes a big drink. Fern laughs at the question, "She only has the nicest things to say about you. She's such a doll." Her fondness for the younger girl is undeniable. She glances toward her elbow again as Ben mentions it, in that absent way that people do, and shrugs lightly, "It's just a flesh wound. I'm gonna have to start going out wearing padding, I swear, I think there's a target on me." It comes out with humor, but she really does think that sometimes. Or there are targets on the people she's around, which could be since they are often powered in some form. And again, there's that curious look. "Reed?" Smirking, "I haven't seen her in a few days. I must confess I miss her." Looking at the elbow, Ben tries to figure out if there is anything more it could use to be brought up to full functioning order. "That's what the Black Knight said and look what happened to him," a grin is on his face. Then the final answer rattles off his tongue, "Mad scientist loved by the world and my employer." There's a sympathetic look, and Fern nods. "She's very miss-able." Again, there's that sideways, useless look toward her elbow and she quips, "I've 'ad worse." in a very passably Black Knight tone. Until she giggles. "That movie is just the best. I'm hoping to get to see Spamalot sometime. Figures I missed it here." Her face falls, expressively, and she sighs, then shrugs it off. "Mad scientist, huh? I'm gonna have to google him next time I get to the library." "Yeah. Just google Reed Richards. You'll come up with somethings. Some people love him more than Tony Stark and Grilled Cheese put together," the teen can't stop smiling. "At least you're not dead yet, wink, wink, say no more," Ben gestures elbowing the woman slightly. "Well, do you want to go as friends one of these nights? I'd love to go and it's always better to go with a fellow fan." "Reed Richards," Fern repeats, committing the name to memory. "Hm, I've heard of Tony Stark," because she happened to look him up as she was looking up Warren Worthington, "but how could anyone love anything more than grilled cheese?" She is skeptical of this statement, and gives Ben 'the eye'. "You speak heresy." The scowl eases again, but she looks lightly distressed. "It's gone on the road. I was really hoping to get to see Tim Curry, too. He's amazing." Even if he is really old. "Mmmmmmm Rocky," the words come out in his best Dr. Frankenfuter voice. A smile is on his face as he resists the urge to say more. "We could always track it and do a road trip," the words are soft as he doesn't want the idea to end. Fern laughs out loud again, one hand swinging up quickly to cover her mouth. "You're too much." She will tell Jubilee she highly approves of her boyfriend next time they get together. Nah, she'll do it by text later. Ben's suggestion piques her interest, "Hey, that might be fun. I think it's gonna be in..." Her eyes drift up, as if searching for the words on the ceiling. Or in her own head. "DC. That's it. That's kinda far though," she adds, her lips pursing in displeasure. "Nothing is too far when your employer has something on par with a personal jet," Ben's voice as if he is challenged by such a distance. He looks to the woman then rises from his chair, "I'll tell you once, I won't tell you twice! You'd better wisssee up, Janet Wiess! You're apple pie dont taste too nice," Ben starts moving around Fern and continues to sing, "You'd better wise uppp, Janet Wiess." Moving in close he almost whispers, "I've laid the seed it should be all you need. You're as sensual as a pencil. Wound up like an E or a first string, When we made it, did you hear a bell ring?" Ben sits on the table moving away from her, "You got a block? Well, take my advice. You Better wise up Janet Wiess. The Transducer will seduce," he skips the dialogue, "It's something you'll get used to-A mental mind fuck can be niiiicceee." When the words end Ben sits at the table as if nothing happened. Fern seems to consider the jet, something she would never have thought of as her employers only really have the cannoli as a major perk. Before she can say anything, though, Ben launches into song. Her brows raise for a moment, then she grins, her head turning to watch him move, then looking straight ahead as he gets close. She manages to tame the grin to a smirk, letting him go, and then looks down at him as he sits. Well, if he's going to cast her as Janet... she leans in, her voice low and girlish as she sings. "I was feeling done in. Couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before...." There's a pause, where Columbia and Magenta would have lines, and she goes on, "I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. It's only leads to trouble and...." She stops. Smirks. Straightens. "Lemme go check your pizza," she says with a laugh. Dropping his jaw Ben just stares at the woman utterly stunned. "Such a tease," the words are whispered low. Sitting back in the booth he waits for the pizza to show up. Humming various Rocky Horror tunes the teen waits for food, if it's half as good as the service, would probably be one of the best pizzas ever tasted. Tapping his fingers with the song Ben bobs his head back and forth to the song in his head. Again, when she returns from the kitchen, Fern looks over the other diners, who were thankfully too self-involved to notice the floor show and remain so. Their drinks are more than half full, so that can wait as well. She's grinning as she stops at Ben's table, setting down a little bread basket, a plate, and a dish of butter. "Anita had a loaf of rosemary bread that she'd tucked away for special customers." The basket holds two slices, freshly baked that day. "So, what do you do for Mister Reed Richards?" "Thank you!" he starts to break open the bread promptly. Spreading the butter across his piece he answers, "I'm a science nerd that excelled at it since high school. Stark Industries was looking in my direction but Dr. Richards gave me the better offer. Honestly I feel like Cinderella with all the perks that come with the job." Cutting up a second piece Ben offers it to the waitress who has probably had countless pieces and loaves, "Want some?" Ok, so everyone she meets in New York seems to be 'exceptional' and loaded. Well, not everyone, Gabriel does live in her building in Harlem, and Jeremy at the shelter. So they only fit half of the requirements. She knows one or two 'half-average' people. "Like that robot you were out walking in the park?" One hand comes up, palm out, denying the kind gesture, "No no, you enjoy that. Your pizza will be done any time, too." "Reed's design. The Robot is getting rebellious so I'm hoping to humanize it," he shrugs as if the whole process is no big deal. "You suurreee?" taking the first piece and devouring it quickly. The teen's attention goes to the second piece and he tries to savor it for a moment. "Sounds like trouble," Fern laughs. "When robots get rebellious in the movies, things start blowing up." Just another day in the big city. There's a ding from the kitchen, and Fern turns her head, then looks back to Ben. "Pizza's ready!" she chirps brightly. Turning to go get it, her hand comes up and she ruffles Ben's hair, the gesture familiar and light. "Right back." *squeak*squeak*squeak* Again, it's less than a minute, and she's returning with a large tray that holds the pizza and some full glasses. She moves with ease, balancing it on one hand, stopping to drop off drinks at one of the other two tables, give a quick check in at the other, and then she delivers Ben's pizza. It's cut, but there's a rolling cutter just in case he needs it, and a couple extra napkins. "Here ya go, sir." She sets it down with a flourish and a partial bow. Chuckling Ben inclines his head, "Thank you Kimosabi." Taking the first piece onto a plate Ben begins to eat at it like a starving man. Sometimes working in the lab for so long caused a loss of time. Sometimes he wouldn't eat for a while then would be ravenous before knowing it. Today is one of those times. Bite after bite slide down his throat before getting washed down with a large sip of coke. "So good," he lets a noise that's borderline a moan before eating more pizza. Fern laughs, "I'll tell Julius you're enjoying it. Right back." She squeaks lightly away, letting him have some space to eat. She stops at another table to chat for a few seconds, withdrawing her order pad, and making another note before she moves to the last occupied table. She spends time there as well, talking easily, then quickly tallying up their check to leave on the table. The dating couple have left, so she swings by that table to scoop up the payment. Then it's back to the kitchen... and she comes back out, heading for Ben's table with another glass of soda. "Julius is happy you like it." "You don't deliver do you?" the question comes out as another bite is taken. The place is new to him after all and it would be great to have a pie like this taken to him directly. "Tell me you make more than pizza here," the words are whimsical. Everything about the pizza is wonderful from the fresh ingredients, the time taken to prep it, everything about it is almost too good for words. His words bring her grin renewed, and Fern leans on the other bench again, this time keeping her elbow out of the way. "Pizza is actually only on nights when Julius feels like making it. We do the standard Italian restaurant food. And the lasagna is to die for. Be nice and I'll bring ya a pizza sometime." Yep, she's going on the assumption that she's made a new friend. "Noted," Ben then points to the pizza, "Can I get a box and the check? Unless ya wanna be friendly and not charge me?" An impish grin pulls at the corners of his mouth. He figures the bill won't be comped but it couldn't hurt to ask. This brings another easy laugh, and Fern chides him gently, "Don't get greedy. I've got something put aside for you to take with that you won't see on your bill." She would give him a friendly wink with this, but she is, sadly, wink impaired, so she wrinkles her nose instead. The order pad is out, quick total jotted, and she sets it on the table. "I'll get a box." Turn. Gone. It's like a squeaky ballet. When she returns again, it's with a full size pizza box, even though he made a considerable dent in the pie. She puts the box down, takes up the pizza pan, and deftly slides the leftovers into place. Box closed, anything he's done with is gathered up onto the empty pan. "So, we'll see you back again? You should come with Jubilee." "I will, I will." Looking about for a small slip of paper everyone dreads. "The Bill?" As much as no one wants to pay for anything at least he has the funds for it. Brown eyes scan her features, "You've been a waitress for a very long time. It shows as you do things so expertly," his fingers rap on the table for a tune. "I insist on paying. Businesses like this deserve to stay open and all that jazz." Fern frowns lightly, then picks up the pizza box and her face brightens. "Duh, I put the box down on it." She scoots the box over and directs her smile at Ben. "I worked in a restaurant back home for a bit, yeah. And thank you. As long as you're happy, I'm doing my job right." Discreetly stepping away (one must never hover over a customer, especially as they're checking their bill), Fern checks in with the lingering tables, sending one group on their way with cheerful thanks, going to get a boxed dessert for the last table besides Ben, and then showing up at his side again. "I'm glad you stopped in, Ben. It's not often I get to do a floor show with the meal." She's highly amused by that. Setting down his debit card and an ID Ben waits for the bill to be taken away. When it returns he waits for her to leave again. Signing for it Ben pays for the bill then puts down a tip. Carefully he flips the bill over to scribble something. Then the bill gets put back rightside up. "See you on the flipside," he said giving her the wink on the gun. Leaving with pizza in tow Ben doesn't stick around for a reaction. A forty dollar meal with a thousand percent tip. When the shock wears off, or someone else notices, the note on the back says, "'Always got your back.' - Glenn." Fern catches Ben with a called, "G'nite Ben! Take care!" He's too sneaky to get a hug, but she'll save one for the next time. It takes her a minute to finish up the last table, then head back to clear his off. As she picks up the check she glances at it, stuffs it into her pocket, then has to pull it back out. "What?? No way!" She steps toward the door with a frown, but knows he'd be long gone. He's got to be, like, -really- terrible at math for a science guy. She'll have to ask Anita what to do. Even with the four cannoli she tucked into the box with the pizza, that's just insane. She takes a deep breath, then turns the paper over to see the back. She has to read it three times before it sinks in, and she looks toward the door again. "No. Way. SpiderDude." Just when you think it can't get any weirder. Category:Log